An Honest Mother
by SkippyXD
Summary: When Applejack receives an unexpected baby at her door, she is deeply shocked and doesn't know what to do. What is she thinking? How will her friends react? What will happen? Applejack doesn't know what to do... Cover Credited to: Lupreia on deviantART.
1. Apple Family Introduction

Author's Notes

Hello everyone! I'm new to , but I think I can entertain you guys with my fanfictions. This first chapter is going to be short, but the rest should be longer. Also keep in mind that this is viewed in an anthro point of view, not 100% pony. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

After a long day of bucking apple trees Applejack finally calls it a day and leaves the ranch with her last, big basket of apples. The Sun was setting and the stars came to shine their brightness a little early. Applejack was ready to hit the hay. Applebloom and Macintosh were already sound asleep so Applejack tried to get ready for bed as quietly as she could.

Applejack had grew up well the last few years. She is in her adult years and she has the strength to knock done an apple tree (of course she wouldn't). She didn't spend a lot of times with her freinds, mostly working a her farm from sunrise to sunset, realizing that when she was gone with her friends Macintosh was doing all the work. Macintosh didn't mind much of it. In fact, he inherited it from Granny Smith after she had passed away just two years ago. Though the times have passed and Applejack, Macintosh, and Applebloom didn't cry over her much anymore. Applebloom had also grown up to be a young adult, yet still hasn't gotten her cutie mark. She doesn't care though, it'll come when she knows her special talent.

Applejack now in bed, closed her eyes and was ready for a well earned night sleep. Out of no where Applejack hears a knocking sound. She thinks it might be Applebloom wanting to sleep with Applejack after a nightmare she had (yes she still has the as a young adult). Surprisingly though, no one was at Applejack's door. So Applejack started to proceed down stairs, guessing it could be somepony at the front door. Maybe she forgot about a planned sleepover with Pinkie Pie. She opened the front door and still no pony was there. She looked around, and widely opened her eyes. She never would have guessed that this would happen to her. For some pony had left an infant child on her doorstep.


	2. Autumn

**Chapter 2**

Applejack was shocked, not even able move for a couple of moments. She bent down, on to her knees, and put her hands over her mouth. She started to tear up, seeing that beautiful, little filly. She picked the infant, stood up and looked around for anypony. She walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She was still suprised, unable to move. There was a lot of thoughts going through her mind. Applejack, finnaly having the chance to do something, yelled out to Macintosh, with her eyes watering. At this point she was crying. Macintosh had come down stairs, wearing only his pajama bottoms, and saw the sleeping infant filly, craddled in Applejack's arms. Looking up at Applejack, he saw her crying and knew that they were tears of sadness, not tears of joy.

Macintosh and Applejack stood there for a moment. The infant had woken, so Macintosh started to move, and proceeded to walk towards the cellar. He came back up with a jar of applejuice. He put it in a formula bottle, that was originally Applebloom's when she was once a small filly, and handed it over to Applejack. Applejack fed the infant the applejuice and both her and Macintosh walked into their living room and sat on their couch.

Applejack "I... I don't... I can't... what do I do?" asked Macintosh while shivering. She knew their would be so many problems they could encounter if they kept the infant, but their would be just as much problems if they didn't. Macintosh replied "I would not mind having another member of the family, but I don't know what's going through your mind right now". Applejack talked for a couple hours to Macintosh, explaining how the infant could be a problem, saying that he or she might break up her and her friends apart or even be a distraction to the farm. Macintosh tried to reason with her saying that her friends would understand and that he would be fine doing a little more work if the infant would distract Applejack from her work.

They talked for a long time and then they heard Applebloom coming downstairs. Applebloom asked "What's all the hubbub about?" wiping the sleep in her eyes. Applejack looked over at her and Applebloom sure enough saw the infant in Applejack's arms. Applebloom was astonished. She asked "Where did this lil fella come from?" walking on over to them. Applejack looked at Macintosh, gesturing that he would make the decision whether they should keep him or not. Macintosh replied to Applebloom's question "He or She is a new member of the Apple family. Applebloom's eyes widened "You never told me Applejack got pregnant!". Applejack quickly responded saying "I didn't get pregnant... somepony left this little one at our doorstep. And Macintosh and I checked... it's a girl". Applebloom asked if they had named her yet, and they hadn't. Applebloom observed the infant. She had a medium brownish skin color, yellow orangish hair, and orange eyes. Applebloom, out of nowhere said "We should call her... Autumn".


	3. Breaking News

**Chapter 3**

Applejack had woken up to the sound of the family rooster. Sunrise fallen upon the farm. She looked to the other side of the bed, and saw Autumn still fast asleep. She couldn't just leave her in bed while she got ready to work. She put on her work clothes, which was a red plaid shirt and blue, denium shorts, and her cowboy hat. Applejack picked up Autumn and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Macintosh was up and he was making eggs for her, Applebloom and himself. Applejack knew that Autumn wouldn't eat the eggs so she went out to the barn and milked the cows. Applejack came back into the kitchen, now with Applebloom, and grabbed an apple and began to mash it. Autumn ate the mushed apples with no hesitation. "Can I feed her?" Applebloom asked Applejack. Applejack handed her Autumn and Applebloom began to feed her. Applejack got up and walked outside onto the porch which Macintosh had built last year.

Applejack was just so confused on what to do and what will happen. Macintosh followed her outside. Macintosh asked Applejack "Is something the matter?". Applejack sighed. She replied "I still have doubts that my friends will react in a way." and looked at the ground. Macintosh suggested "I think your friends will view you the same way they did all these years." trying to comfort her. Applejack then said "Well the only pony I'm going to talk about this with is Twilight." and with that said she left Macintosh. "Oh Applejack..." sighed Macintosh.

Applejack took the train to the Crystal Empire, for Twilight went there to get some books from their library. Applejack walked to the library and asked the librarian if see knew where Twilight was. The Librarian directed her straight to Twilight, who was copying notes from a large group of books. Applejack knew she was going to regret this. "Hey Twilight" she said in a shy voice. Twilight poked her head up and turned around. Twilight smiled stood up and hugged her friend. "How are you Applejack?" she asked. Applejack replied "not so well". Twilight confused asked "What's wrong?". Applejack explained everything that happened, even the part how she told Macintosh how she wouldn't tell the rest of her friends and asked Twilight not to tell them either. Twilight said "Oh Applejack, that's amazing! Your a mother now!". Applejack was still upset though. Twilight saw this and asked "Your still not going to tell the others?". Applejack nodded her head, no.

Applejack thought the others would still judge her, she knew Twilight would be happy for her, because she has always talking to Twilight on wanting to be a mother. Applejack asked Twilight if she'd like to come over to the apple farm to meet Autumn. Twilight agreed and checked out her books, following Applejack.

On the train ride home, Twilight tried encouraging Applejack. Applejack soon teared up, tears of joy this time, and hugged Twilight, and Twilight hugged back.


	4. End of the Rainbow

**Chapter 4**

Twilight was introduced to Autumn, and had stayed for dinner. Twilight thanked Applejack for inviting herself into her home. Macintosh asked Applejack "So did you tell your other friends?". Applejack replied with a no. Twilight then asks "Why won't you tell the others? I'm pretty sure Pinkie and Fluttershy would be siked". Applejack replied "Each one of them doesn't have a soul mate, and I think they would judge me, or they would think I had his baby with another stallion. Twilight couldn't believe what Applejack was saying. "But they are your friends, besides, you the element of honesty, they'd know you wouldn't lie".

They all had finished their apple pie, when all of the sudden they here a knock at the door. Applejack though out loud "Well who might that be?". She opened the door and Pinkie Pie shouted out "Where is she!? Where's the cute little baby girl!?" with the hugest smile on her face. Applejack wide-eyed asked "How did you know about this?". Applebloom said "I kinda sorta told a few friends". Applejack yelled out "You did what!?". Twilight asked what the matter was. Applejack worringly asked Applebloom "Exactly who did you tell?" gripping Applebloom's shoulders. Applebloom replied "Well I told Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbo" then was cut off by Applejack yelling "You told Rainbowdash!?". Macintosh asked why that's was so important. Applejack just grabbed a jacket and ran out. Twilight used a teleportation spell and ran along side Applejack. Twilight panting yelled "Applejack! What has gotten into you!". Applejack stopped and asked "Twi, I need your baloon..."

Applejack and Twilight rode the baloon up to Cloudsdale. Twilight asked where were they going. Applejack replied "Rainbowdash's house". When they dropped the baloon in front of Rainbowdash's house, Applejack ran up to the door and knocked on the door harder than she normally would. Applejack yelled "Rainbowdash, ya'll in there!?". She waited 4 seconds and the bucked the door down. She ran in and searched the entire house. Twilight walked up to the fallen door and walked up stairs. "Applejack?" she called out. She stepped into Rainbowdash's bedroom to find Applejack in the middle of the floor, on her knees and crying. She looked around and saw posters ripped and sheets thrown around.

Applejack, hardly able to speak, managed to say "Rainbow Dash... left us".


	5. Is this a dream? Or a nightmare

**Authors Notes:** **Be sure to vote on my poll, up on my profile for the next Fanfic! Please vote!**

**Chapter 5**

Twilight could not believe what Applejack just said. Couldn't Rainbow just be out? Applejack screamed "She left us!" bawling her eyes out. Twilight ran over to Applejack to try and comfort her, but Applejack still just cried her heart out. Twilight suggested "We can go after her" but Applejack said it was next to impossible. And she was right. Earth ponies had no match against the fastest pegasis in Equestria! Twilight's magic was useless unless she actually knew where Rainbow Dash was. Fluttershy was a slow flyer and Twilight is still trying to get used to her wings. So it was next to impossible to go after her.

Twilight took Applejack home. Pinkie Pie was still there so Twilight signaled her and proceed to walk Pinkie Pie to her home. Macintosh asked if everything was going to be alright. Applejack still tearing up, just responded by turning her head away from her older brother and completely ignoring his question. She walked up stairs, put on her jacket that Granny Smith knitted for her. She then walked down stairs. Macintosh was putting up the dishes. Applejack started to open the door. Macintosh worringly asked "Where are you going?". Applejack stopped for a moment and answered "I just need some time alone..." and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Macintosh sighed. He knew what he must do to try to make everything right. But he never thought he'd have to do it.

Applejack was up in the family apple tree. It was the biggest tree they owned and it was were they had buried Granny Smith. Granny wanted to be buried here because she wanted to be with the family even if she really wasn't there. Applejack was talking to Granny, under the stars, just hoping everything would turn out alright in the end. She then started falling asleep.

Dream

Applejack was walking around looking for Rainbow Dash. She did end up finding her and she put her hands over her mouth. Rainbow Dash was crying, and Applejack began to walk up to her. Rainbow Dash took a step back. Applejack "Rainbow" and took a few more more steps. Rainbow Dash took out a knife and gestured by holding it up in the air as if she was going to attack Applejack. Applejack suprised, took a step back and sad a little louder "Rainbow". Rainbow Dash stood there for a second and the stabbed herself near then heart. Applejack yelled out "RAINBOW!" and ran towards her. Rainbow Dash looked up and as Applejack came close, she took the knife out and stabbed Applejack... in the heart. Applejack looked at the knife and back at Rainbow, who was still crying. Applejack was starting to faint, falling backwards and slowly closing her eyes. The ground disapeared and Applejack fell into pitch darkness.

"Applejack!" cried out a familiar voice. It was Luna, princess of the night and all ponies nightmares. Applejack was laying on top of Luna's lap. "Applejack, what has made you come to think of this horrible nightmare?". Applejack began to cry and start hugging Luna. Applejack told her everything about what had happened. Luna understood every bit of it. Luna tried calming her down, and she did end up doing so. Luna told her "I will do my best to keep your mind clear and free from these nightmares, but you have to do something". Applejack nodded her head and sat up. Luna asked her to wake up. And she did.

Applejack had fallen out of the tree and Macintosh was of her telling her to wake up. Macintosh helped her up and carried her to the kitchen table. He sat her down, and tried to get her to eat. It took her a while but she did start to eat. Macintosh hesistated but he did end up saying what needed to be said.

"Applejack... I sold the farm..."


	6. Next Stop: Manhatten

**Chapter 6**

Applejack dropped her fork and all the food in her mouth had dropped out. Macintosh gave her the details, "I signed a contract with the Flim and Flam brothers. I temporarily sold the farm to them for 2 months. In the contract it was clear that they would not tear apart the apple trees, or mess with Granny's grave.". Applejack interupted "Macintosh... you sold the farm?" and with that Macintosh stood up and continued on. "A 2 month period would be too much work for your friends and will take to much time out of their day. I did not tell them about this either, and I insist you don't either". "You sold the farm..." Applejack couldn't believe it. "What in Celestia's name are you doing Macintosh!". Macintosh called for Applebloom and she, with Autumn sleeping in her arms, walked out side. Macintosh grabbed Applejack's hands and helped her walk out side. Macintosh continued on "I think we have enough money to manbage our selves for a period of time and still have a managable amount when we get it back." Applejack threw Macintosh's hands aside and yelled "Macintosh! Do not ignore me! Tell me what's going on!". Macintosh replied "We're gonna look for your friend Rainbow Dash".

Applejack was then pushed on to a cart. Next to Applejack was Applebloom and Autumn with a sad expression on Applebloom's face. Macintosh went to the driver of the cart and asked him to take them to their location. The driver started moving once Macintosh got in. Applejack had asked so many questions, but Macintosh took care of everything. He packed clothes for everyone, made arrangements with relatives, and even had the cart ready for their journey. Applejack asked how late she'd been asleep. Macintosh replied "Not a minute over". Applejack widened her eyes, realizing that Macintosh been up all night making these preperations. And not soon enough, Macintosh began to drift into sleep. Applejack looked towards Applebloom and she had fallen asleep with the already sleeping Autumn in her arms. Applejack decided to fall asleep as well knowing she did not have the best of sleep last night and was gonna try to rest herself up for the journey ahead of them.

_Time Skip_

"We're here." Macintosh said as the driver began to pull up to a house. Applejack and Applebloom both woke up and tried to recognize where they were at. "Welcome to Manhattan!" cried out Applebloom's favorite cousin. Applebloom immediately recognized the voice. "Babs!" Applebloom shouted. Applejack noticed how big Babs was now. She had grown at least 4 inches, Applejack had thought. Applejack picked up little Autumn and carried her into the house. Babs and Applebloom could barely control themselves. Applebloom has never been to Manhattan, its her first time.

Macintosh paid the driver and took the bags of clothing and other necessities into the house. He felt like he was going to throw up. Between no sleep for 36 hours, the incident with Rainbow Dash, Autumn, and the farm, he just couldn't take it all in well. He started to walk up the stairs, and he nearly fell over once he got close to the top. "Need some help Macintosh?" Applejack asked noticing all the weight he's carrying. "No need, I'm just at the top!" he replied ensuring he didn't need any help.

He put some bags down in the guest bedroom. He sat down on one of the two beds and put his hands to his face with his elbows to his knees. He let out a big sigh and went back downstairs to talk to Kazooie and Apple Dumpling, Bab's parents. Applejack was talking to them, letting them know what's going on and why they came with such short notice. Macintosh walked up to them and thanked them for letting the three of them to sleep over night here.

Apple Dumpling asked Applejack and Macintosh if they wanted to eat something. They agreed, knowing they haven't ate something the entire day. All of them had had a late dinner and spent some time together afterwards. Applejack however, layed on her chair. She was so tired and so messed up ever since Autumn came to their door. Don't get her wrong though, she loved Autumn with all her heart, even if was only 2 days. Applejack opened her eyes and saw that Macintosh had left and gone to bed. She too thought she should be heading off to bed. She told Applebloom not to stay up too late with Babs and proceeded to go to the guest bedroom.

Macintosh was in a bed, sleeping, with the covers not covering him up. He was holding what seemed to be a frame in his hand. Applejack took it and saw it was an old picture of Granny Smith. "Oh Macintosh... I feel your pain" she remarked and got ready for bed. She snuck into bed with Macintosh. She knew there was another bed, but she really needed some comfort if she had nightmares. Besides it was her brother, so it was understandable. Applejack wrapped her arms around Macintosh and began to fall asleep.

And with that everyone in the house was asleep. It was quiet enough to hear the light rain outside and Applejack felt just a little bit better...


	7. Another Day Another Apple

**Chapter 7**

In the morning, Macintosh woke up. He didn't really need anything to wake him up. Not an alarm, not a wake-up call, not even the sun shining through the window, he wakes up when gets enough sleep. The sun was shining and there was no rain. Macintosh had tried to stretch, but he bumped his arm on Applejack's forehead. "Why was Applejack in his bed, didn't she know there was another bed?" he thought. He quickly abandoned the thought and got up to freshen up. Walking down stairs he found Applebloom, Babs, and Autumn sleeping on the floor by the couch. He passed by them and opened the front door. He walked out and sat sown in a chair that was on the porch.

Manhattan was beautiful, it didn't even come close to how a nice day in Ponyville looks and feels. Macintosh got up after a few minutes of admiring and decided to walk around. Most ponies don't get up so early, but the ones who do usually are the ones who need the time to get their shop ready for business. There was a few stands already open, so Macintosh poked around seeing if he could get a bargain.

Macintosh came across a stand that had a cart up for sale. It was pretty old, but it looked sturdy. Macintosh asked the lady how much it was. The pony was suprised that he wanted that and even told him how for 3 years nobody was interested in paying for it. She then gave him the offer of 45 bits. Macintosh took the deal, bought a cow to pull it and wheeled his way back to the house.

Applejack woke up once the sunlight came down onto her face. She woke up glad, knowing that Princess Luna tried her very best to keep the nightmares away. She thanked Princess Luna and got up out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and walked downstairs. Applebloom and Babs were still asleep, but Autumn had woken up and reached out her arms towards Applejack, gesturing that she wanted to be picked up. So Applejack did.

Autumn tummy started to growl, amd Applejack let out a giggle. She walked in the kitchen to find Apple Dumpling making her husband, who was working out in the field, some breakfast. Applejack opened the small fridgerator and pulled out a bottle of formula and stuck it in the microwave. Applejack told Apple Dumpling that she had nothimg like this at her home. It fact all she had in her kitchen that was modern was a toaster. Apple Dumpling laughed and exclaimed that she had gotten most of these electronics as wedding gifts from her friends.

Applejack fed the formula to Autumn and patted her back, trying to get her to burp. Macintosh then came in, letting Applejack know what he planned on doing today before they left. They were also going to try and ask the locals if they saw Rainbow Dash, and try to get some direction. Macintosh exclaimed they were going to leave in the afternoon to keep from traveling in the dark.

Once the afternoon came along the three (and Autumn) headed out to town and asked many of the locals if they had seen Rainbow Dash and where she might have gone. But no pony saw her. They came up to a stand that sold packs and jackets. Macintosh figured they would need something more than bags and suitcases to care some of there belongings, especially Applebloom. He bought 3 packs for 15 bits and stuffed some apples in his. Just before they left Applejack asked the pony if he had seen Rainbow Dash and described how she looked. The man eyes lit up and exclaimed that he indeed see her yesterday, in fact he had sold her a duffel bag after her original pack had both straps broken. Applejack asked where Rainbow Dash had gone, and the man said that she didn't mention but she did fly up north once she left. Applejack thanked the stallion and they started to go up north.

If Rainbow Dash was here yesterday then she probably spent some time resting where ever she was up north. Applejack whispered to herself "We're coming Rainbow Dash". It started sprinkling, and some ponies told them that a big storm was coming from the south. Macintosh hesistated, but he decided to keep going. The rain started get pick up a little.


	8. Apples Will Fall

**Chapter 8**

BOOM!

Applejack woke up after a lightning bolt had snapped. It was pouring rain so hard, you could only see 10 feet in front of you. Macintosh looked like he had regreted his decision, with the angry look on his face and his teeth grinding. The cow was flipping out, but still remained on the trail. Applejack then heard Autumn crying over the heavy rain. She picked her up and cradled her trying to calm her down. The storm was so brutal and it was dark out. Applejack was so scared, and Macintosh was even more so. Macintosh noticed something in the distance, like a light. He squinted and soon enough he saw a cabin with a candle by the window.

He steered the cow so it would go off to the side, but then a large bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere and the cow went beserk. They would've tipped over and crashed if it weren't for the large rock on the other side of the rode. They had smashed the side of the cart, and though it seemed fine the wooden wheel had been broken and the cow escaped. They all abandoned the cart and walked up to the cabin. With a knock on the door, Macintosh had been greeted by a light red pony with a wavy mint green mane. She had invited them in, knowing she couldn't leave them in the storm.

The pony had given them each a blanket and led them to her fireplace. Applejack, Applebloom, and Autumn were shivering. Not only was the rain hard but it was cold as ice. They curled up by each other to get as much warmth as they could. Macintosh, who seemed unaffected by the rain, said to the pony "Thank you for letting us in out of the blue". The pony replied "I couldn't just leave you out there". Macintosh the said "Well, we will get out of your mane as soon as the storm passes". The pony exclaimed "Oh nonsense! Say here as long as you need to. I hardly get visitors anymore". Macintosh again thanked her and joined his family by the fire and Applejack put her head on his shoulder. She watched Autumn slowly fall asleep, constantly opening her eyes slightly until she finnaly gave out and nodded off. Applejack smiled. She just loved Autumn's cute, little face. Macintosh noticed Applejack was starting to fall asleep as well. Applebloom whispered to Macintosh "I think this is starting to become a real challenge for everyone" with a sad expression on her face. Macintosh just looked to the floor and whispered "Anything to settle things down". Then he closed his eyes and nodded off. Applebloom got up and looked out the window, and a huge lightning bolt flashed. "How come this storm is so bad?" she thought.

Applebloom walked over to the pony, who was on her knees and had her hands together. Aplebloom threw out the question "What are you doin'?" interupting what she was doing. She paused fir a moment to finish up and then turned to the confused filly and answered "Praying". Applebloom still did not understand and she showed it with a puzzled look on her face. The pony saw this an said "Praying is like a conversation between you and somepony you cannot interact with. I was praying to a goddess". Applebloom wide eyed asked "A goddess? Who? One of the princesses?". The pony laughed and said no. "I believe there is another goddess out there. One who we cannot see. One who controls what happens around us. One who creates the living things in Equestria and knits destinies together". Applebloom in awe said "Wow... tell me more about this goddess".

(I do not mean to offend any religion. The things that are written here could possibly offend your religion, but I would never intend to do it. Please keep this in mind and enjoy reading!)

The pony explained what she believed to be the truth about everything that happens in life. She mentions how she believed that the princesses could only do so much, and that there was a spirit who controlled the rest. Things like seasons, weather, love, families, when things give life, when ghey grow, and when they live no longer. Applebloom listened intensely, getting every bit of what the pony said. Of course, Applebloom believed it, being the innocent child she was. She was amazed, fascinated by the information that was not revealed to her ever before. The pony said to Applebloom "I never did mention my name to you. I'm Caramel Drizzle". "Applebloom" Applebloom replied.

The two said prayers to "The Life Spirit", the spirit mentioned earlier, and went to bed. Applebloom was amazed. She thought the princesses did everything! Now that it is clear to her what really happens, she feels more confident for her future. She slowly drifted into a deep sleep, the same exact way the storm lighted up a little. By morning, it would be raining like any normal day.


End file.
